stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Renna
Renna is a film made and directed by Stampy, it debuted in the episode Film Premiere. It has a length of about 10 minutes and was recorded in and out of videos with Stampy as the camera man, it is the first film in Stampy's film studio. Plot In a small town a girl named Renna and her dad Lotto are practicing dueling, Renna has the advantage of speed but her dad tells her that she lacks one thing: Concentration. He then shoots an arrow at a wall, distracting her and knocking the sword out of her hand, then Lotto calls it a day, and Renna and Lotto go to bed, Renna then stares out the window admitting she would wish for something exciting to happen. The next day, her wish seemed to have come true, a strange spider person kidnaps Lotto, however before he is taken away, Lotto tells her to go into the forest and find Willow the Wise. Renna quickly heads to the forest, doubting she'll find Willow the Wise in the large forest, suddenly Willow appears, Renna then tells Willow that her father has been kidnapped, Renna then tells him that the kidnapper was a strange spider being, Suddenly willow shakes his head shouting "No!" Willow then explains that it was one of "it's henchman" Renna asks who "him" is , but Willow explains that he would be putting Renna in too much danger, but after some persuasion he tells her it was the Horse FacedMan, he also tells her to keep heading north and she'll find his fortress, Willow also hands her a diamond, which Lotto gave to him years ago. Willow then leaves stating he'll never forget her. Renna then meets Despeto, who is locked up because he didn't give a person some slugs, Renna then tricks the person who locked Despeto up to let him free, then she locks the other guy up, Despeto then makes a deal with Renna saying he'll lead Renna close to the fortress. Despeto then takes Renna to a shortcut but then the kidnapper appears placing webs on both of them, but then sets Despeto free, Renna then realizes that Despeto betrayed her. Renna then feels upset that she let down Lotto, but then she regains her confidence and breaks free, she then heads to Horse Face Man's fortress and finds her father in a cage, but Lotto warns Renna this is excatly what Horse Face Man wanted. Just then Horse Face Man appears, Renna asks Horse Face Man why she kidnapped her father , but Horse Face Man tells her that she just wanted her due to her having her family strength so he could take over the land, and he kidnapped her father so Horse Face Man could see if she had her family strength. Renna rejects his offer but Horse Face Man says he'll destroy her and her father if she doesn't work for him, just then Despeto appears giving her the other diamond. She makes a diamond sword, Renna then puts Horse Face Man in the cage and frees her father, Renna then asks why Despeto came back, Despeto then tells her that he never knew Horse Face Man was this evil, if he was he would never have worked for him. Renna forgives him and they head back home, however Horse Face Man's henchman arrived as well, then the credits began to roll down. Cast Director/Camera- Stampy Renna- Polly Reindeer Lotto- William Beaver Horse Faced Man/ Despeto- Fizzy Elephant Trivia * On Stampy's side-channel Stampylongnose, he included a full screen version of the film. * Since there were three actors and four main characters he made sure you couldn't see all four at once. * The names of many of the characters are based on several Italian words, with Renna translating to "reindeer," referring to her actor, Polly; Ragno to "spider" for the henchman's appearance, Despeto to "annoyance" because of his antagonism with the trader, and Lotto to "lottery" because of his importance and value in the plot. * An error is made in the part with Willow the Wise where Lotto is incorrectly referred to as Ragno.